This application relates generally to radio-frequency (“rf”) devices. More specifically this application relates to personalization of rf devices.
An rf device is a device that incorporates the use of electromagnetic or electrostatic coupling in the radio-frequency portion of the electromagnetic spectrum to provide a unique identification signal. The specific portion of the spectrum that is used may depend on a particular application, varying from low-frequency rf devices that operate at about several kHz, to higher-frequency rf devices that may operate at GHz levels; the transmission range is greater with higher frequencies, although devices that operate at such frequencies tend to be more costly.
In recent years, the ability to use radio-frequency transmissions to provide a unique identification signal has been exploited to provide an alternative to other identification systems. There have increasingly been efforts to expand the use of rf more widely, integrating it into financial-transaction systems as an alternative mechanism for identifying credit or debit accounts, for example. In this way, an rf identification code may substitute for information that has more traditionally been stored on the magnetic stripe of a magnetic-stripe card. A typical rf device includes an rf transponder that responds to radio-frequency waves emitted by a transceiver. Because the transponder may be relatively small, it may conveniently be integrated into a wide variety of objects rather than being limited to a standard structure as has been the case for a magnetic-stripe card. For example, rf transponders may conveniently be included in key fobs, among a variety of other types of objects.
The magnetic-stripe information is an example of a more general class of personalization information that may be provided on the rf device on an individual-by-individual basis. In the past, techniques for packaging and sending such personalized rf devices have had the risk that an rf device personalized for one individual might incorrectly be sent to a different individual. This risk arises from the way in which the personalized devices have been packaged, and which has typically been performed in one of two ways. In some instances, the rf devices are encoded prior to distribution in a highly manual fashion. After a device is personalized by encoding the personalization information on the device, it is placed in a package, with the package subsequently being labeled for distribution. This process involves a significant manual component, and is consequently slow and costly. In addition, the risk of misdirection arises from the possibility of mislabeling a package after the device has been placed inside, a risk that is significant when the distribution implicates a large number of devices. In other instances, the attempt to encode the rf devices prior to distribution is circumvented by shifting the burden of performing the encoding at a point of distribution. For example, devices may be provided to a retail outlet for purchase by customers, with the encoding being performed only upon such purchase. This approach is generally less convenient for customers, particularly for certain types of rf devices, and may be implemented with less uniformity.
There is accordingly a need in the art for improved methods and systems of personalizing rf devices for distribution.